Is This Love?
by exoxo88
Summary: {CHAPTER 1 IS UP!} Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja [Bad Summary] Kai/Kyungsoo/Krystal {Romance/YAOI!/Straigh/Drama/Angst/NC}
1. Teaser - Is This Love?

**-oO EXOXO88 Oo-**

**Is This Love?**

**Kim Jongin {Kai} / Do Kyungsoo / Jung Soojung {Krystal}**

**{Romance/YAOI!/Straigh/Drama/Angst/NC}**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Leave a REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is This Love {TEASER}**

**.**

**.**

**{Kim Jongin/Kai}**

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku. Malam ini dan seterusnya kau adalah milikku. Kau milikku selamanya."

**{Jung Krystal}**

"Bolehkah aku sedikit memaksamu?"

**{Do Kyungsoo}**

"Aku tidak ada urusannya dengan itu. Terserah kau saja ingin seperti apa."

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

**.: REVIEW :.**

**Sunday, 23/03/2014 {15:33}**


	2. Chapter 1 - Prom Night

**Is This Love?**

**Chapter 1: Prom Night**

**{Kim Jongin/Krystal Jung/Do Kyungsoo}**

.

.

.

Kim Jongin, Kai menjadi pusat perhatian malam itu. Menggandeng seorang _yeoja _di sebelahnya. Namanya Krystal Jung. Jangan salahkan jika mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Krystal membujuk Kai untuk pergi ke prom night bersamanya. Awalnya Kai menolak. Ia mengingat janjinya bersama dengan Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersama. Namun, rencana itu pupus sudah ketika Krystal –yang merupakan salah satu panitia acara tersebut– melarang orang yang datang dengan membawa rekan sesame jenis.

Disinilah sekarang, pria bermata bulat itu hanya terdiam. Berusaha menikmati acara yang disuguhkan. Tak lupa, di sebelahnya ada Luna yang sedang memesan minum kepada bartender. Mereka pergi bersama. Sebenarnya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tapi bukan pula ide yang buruk. Lagipula, Kyungsoo merasa senang Luna menemaninya daripada ia harus berdiam diri sendirian.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin minum?" Luna menawari segelas minuman bersoda kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia masih saja melihat ke arah Kai-Krystal yang berdiri di depan sana. Menunjukkan mahkota yang mereka dapat. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Sedangkan Luna masih saja meatap Kyungsoo. Sepertinya _yeoja _tersebut paham dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Kau cemburu hm? Daritadi kau tidak melihat ke arah lain," jelas Luna dan mata Kyungsoo membulat. Bukan. Ia tidak kaget hanya karena Luna menyadari apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Namun, ia merasa ada yang membakar dirinya dari dalam. Krystal dan Kai berciuman.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja hm?" tanya Luna memastikan dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Hm… kupikir kau cemburu pada Kai karena menjadi pasangan Krystal," lanjut Luna dan kini Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Krystal! I'm leave."

Kyungsoo-pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menghilang dari keramaian. Ia masih terbayang adegan Kai-Krystal yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah ia duduk, pandangannya lurus. Namun, pikirannya masih saja bergejolak. Dipukulnya kemudi tersebut. Mengekspresikan amarahnya. Lantas, iapun tersadar. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya di tengah-tengah kemudi yang sedang ia pegang. Ia belum ingin pulang, tapi hatinya juga terlalu panas untuk sekadar kembali ke dalam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo mendengar kaca mobilnya diketuk pelan dari luar. Iapun terbangun dari rasa kesalnya. Memilih untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang. Ternyata itu Luna.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia sudah membuka kaca tersebut dan sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya.

Luna tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kyungsoo membuka pintu depan di sampingnya dan Luna-pun masuk. Tentu saja Kyungsoo bertanggungjawab atas anak itu. Tidak mungkin ia berangkat dengannya namun ia pulang seorang diri setelahnya.

"Aku minta maaf tentang yang tadi."

Hening. Hingga akhirnya lampu menyala merah dan memaksa mobil milik Kyungsoo berhenti. "Tidak apa. Perasaanku tidak enak. Maaf membuatmu merasa bersalah," terang Kyungsoo dengan kepala dingin.

Setelahnya, merekapun mengobrol banyak hingga Luna sampai di rumahnya. Merekapun berpisah. Jalan-jalan juga sudah menyepi. Membuat Kyungsoo mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Berharap ia bermimpi indah. Bahkan, ia tengah berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk.

Kyungsoo hendak memarkir mobilnya sampai ia tersadar bahwa ada sebuah motor sport di depan garasinya. Kai. Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Harusnya anak itu bersama dengan Krystal. Tapi, kenapa?

Kyungsoo terpaksa turun dari mobilnya. Ia dengan malas menghadapi Kai yang menghalangi jalannya. Kai tidak tinggal diam. Ia bahkan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dari arah yang berlawanan tersebut. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang salah akan terjadi. Iapun memilih mundur namun terlambat karena Kai kini mencengkeram lengannya.

"K-kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Darimana saja?" Kai balik bertanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Kau… kenapa pergi? Kau kira aku tidak melihatmu?!" Kai mendorong Kyungsoo ke bagian depan mobilnya agak keras. Kyungsoo hanya meringis. Sedangkan Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"Ma-maaf…"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya secepat mungkin ke arah Kyungsoo. Bibir merekapun bertemu. Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ada perasaan dari dalam dirinya untuk menolak perlakuan Kai. _Namja _itu tengah menciuminya dengan ganas. Ia dapat merasakan sakit di bibirnya saat Kai menggigit bibir miliknya. Jika ditanya, Kai hanya menjawab bahwa ia gemas dengan bibir _heartshape _milik Kyungsoo. Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan sekarang, sepertinya bukan itu alasan Kai.

Kyungsoo mendorong Kai agar menjauh darinya. Dihapusnya bekas ciuman Kai dan benang tipis dari saliva yang menandakan bahwa bibir mereka baru saja bersatu dengan tidak senang.

"Aku benci kau!"

Kyungsoo berlari. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan mobilnya yang belum terparkir dengan benar. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan perasaannya yang semakin berkecamuk akibat ulah Kai. Kembali teringat adegan Kai-Krystal yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Bibir itu sudah menyentuh Krystal! Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal kenapa Kai masih saja berani untuk menciumnya. Apakah ia tidak berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo pasti membencinya karena adegan tadi? Ahya, Kyungsoo baru teringat. Mereka pasti berbeda pendapat dan Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin berkelahi. Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam.

Kyungsoo bersandar di salah satu dinding. Diraihnya salah satu bantal dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara benda empuk tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan suara-suara aneh dari pintu yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya.

Ceklek.

Pintu balkon tersebut terbuka –Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah menguncinya. Muncullah Kai di sana. Perlu di garis bawahi, rumah mereka berdempetan. Jadi, tidak heran jika si nekat Kai lompat dari balkon kamarnya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh ke balkon Kyungsoo hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, Kyungsoo belum juga menyadari kehadiran Kai di sana. Ia begitu terlarut dengan perasaannya.

Kai duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kyungsoo, memperhatikan _namja _bermata bulat di hadapannya yang masih setia dengan bantalnya. Kai memberanikan diri untuk mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo dan membuat pria kecil itu bergidik. Segera ia melempar bantal ke arah Kai dan merapatkan kakinya. Ia kini memeluk erat kakinya dan tidak berani menghadap ke arah Kai.

"Tatap aku, sayang," Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Memberikan jawaban penolakan.  
"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Krystal."

_Tapi kau berciuman dengannya, bodoh!_, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut pada Kai saat itu juga. Namun ia urungkan niat itu saat Kai menggerayangi tubuh Kyungsoo. Diraihnya bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh kelembutan tidak seperti tadi. Membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati apa yang Kai lakukan padanya.

"Enghh," Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kini beralih menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau membuatku 'bangun', Kai. Rasanya… sesak."

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang terbilang polos. Tanpa meminta izin dari Kyungsoo, Kai membuka resleting celana miliknya. Kyungsoo sesekali menggigit bibirnya. Menunggu hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si nekat Kai terhadapnya.

Kyungsoo berhasil _half-naked_. Hal ini membuat Kai betah berlama-lama di kamar Kyungsoo. Apalagi jika bukan menikmati tubuh indah pria mungil tersebut. Kai tanpa ragu memegang junior Kyungsoo yang memang sudah menggembung. Keras dan tegak. Namun, tetap saja milik Kyungsoo lebih mungil jika dibandingkan dengan milik Kai. Bermaksud iseng, Kai menyentil ujung junior Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan _pre-cum_.

Kai mulai mengocok batang kemaluan Kyungsoo dengan lihai. Cepat dan lebih cepat. Desahan serta racauan Kyungsoo yang keluar tiada berhenti itu membuat libido Kai semakin tinggi. Sesekali Kai memasukkan junior milik Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya. Mengemutnya bagaikan permen serta menjilatnya. Ia keluar-masukkan junior Kyungsoo tersebut dalam mulutnya dalam tempo yang membuat Kyungsoo nyaman.

Wajah keduanya dipenuhi peluh namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung klimaks. Mungkin Kai memang sengaja tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo klimaks terlebih dahulu. Buktinya, Kai melepaskan tautannya pada kemaluan Kyungsoo saat pria tersebut kembali mendesah dan setengah berteriak bahwa cairannya akan keluar. Namun, hal itu ditunda oleh Kai.

"Aaah aahh Kaihh," Kai hanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu jika sudah seperti ini. "Kenapa dilepas? Aaah apa aku harus bermain solo?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian dan Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Buka bajumu," pinta Kai. Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat lemah –karena 'miliknya' sudah dimainkan– memilih untuk menuruti ucapan Kai daripada membawa dirinya sendiri ke dalam sebuah hal atau masalah yang lebih besar. Apalagi, ia kini sedang berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Hmm…" Kai mengagumi tubuh _naked _Kyungsoo dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan mengakui tidak akan pernah jenuh melihat tubuh polos milik tetangganya itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kai menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Bibir mereka saling beradu sedangkan kedua tangannya menggerayangi alat vital Kyungsoo. Sementara bibirnya melumat pelan bibir _heartshape_ tersebut, tangannya memelintir _nipple _Kyungsoo. Memainkannya dan membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang tak nyaman.

Ciuman Kai turun ke leher mulus Kyungsoo. Kai bisa mendengar deruan nafas Kyungsoo saat dirinya tengah memberikan beberapa _kissmark _di lehernya dan kini di dadanya. Sementara tangan kanannya bekerja di puting sebelah kanan, mulutnya meraup puting sebelah kiri milik Kyungsoo. Ia memainkan puting itu layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

Setelah Kai merasa cukup dengan 'hasil karyanya' iapun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menungging. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada _manhole _Kyungsoo. Tangannya membelai lembut pantat Kyungsoo dan sesekali meremasnya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo yang menggelinjang karena remasan tersebut. Kai menjilati lubang milik Kyungsoo tersebut. Membuatnya menjadi basah dan siap untuk dimasuki oleh milik Kai.

Baru saja Kai hendak memasukkan beberapa jarinya ke dalam _manhole _Kyungsoo hingga ia mencegahnya. Pria mungil itu menolak aksi Kai, "Langsung saja!"

Kai kemudian membuka celananya hingga tampaklah junior yang sedaritadi tidak ia tampakkan pada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo menikmatinya, bukan melihatnya. Kai sekali lagi menggoda Kyungsoo. Kali ini tidak dengan cara meremas pantatnya. Namun, ia menggesekkan ujung penisnya ke permukaan luar _manhole _Kyungsoo.

"Aaaah ayolaahh," pinta Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak sabar.

"Tahan sebentar, sayang."

Dengan perlahan, Kai memasukkan miliknya. Seutuhnya. Junior itu terbenam sempurna di dalam _manhole _Kyungsoo.

"Mmmhh," Kyungsoo menahan desahannya hingga, "Aaaahhh Kaiii!" desahnya lebih kencang saat jemari Kai memainkan _nipple_nya bersamaan dengan gerakan konstan di bagian bawah itu.

"Aaah Kyunghh milikmu semhhpithh," racau Kai sekenanya.

"Aaahh terusshh oohh yesshh."

Kai mempercepat temponya, "Aaahh sayanghh lubangmu aahh," Kai meracau tidak jelas. Dirinya terlarut dalam 'sensasi pijat' di dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Bahkan, Kai semakin menggila. Ia menggerakkan miliknya secepat mungkin membuat Kyungsoo harus bertumpu pada dinding kamarnya.

"Nghhh Kai aahh sebentarhhh oouuhh."

Kai terus menggenjot miliknya di lubang sempit Kyungsoo, "Aku aahh jug-hh ssshh."

"Bersamaaa!" seruan itu keluar bersamaan dengan klimaks mereka. Ya, mereka klimaks bersama.

Kyungsoo ambruk dan Kai menindihnya. Kai enggan melepas kontak di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya mengatur napas. Kai memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kai sepertinya tidak ingin Kyungsoo lari dari dekapannya sekarang. Kai memperbaiki posisinya. Ia tidak lagi menindih Kyungsoo. Kini ia berguling ke belakang sehingga Kyungsoo tepat berada di hadapannya dengan posisi menyamping. Tangannya tetap setia melingkar. Sama seperti milik mereka yang saling bertaut di bawah sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung," Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat pipinya kini bersemu merah –dan Kai tentu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"A-aku juga."

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, **"Mulai saat ini, kau adalah milikku. Malam ini dan seterusnya, kau adalah milikku. Kau milikku selamanya."**

**TBC**

**Oke! Cukup sampai disini dulu ._. Weowe ini eNCeh macam apa T-T hahaha map aku pemula untuk masalah ini wkwk ditunggu reviewnya! Komen untuk perbaikan juga diterima. Ada yang punya saran? Boleh juga dikasih ^^**

**Thanks buat yang udah review di teaser ya ^^/**

**Superholicqueen1: **iya, sebenarnya aku juga mikir gitu tentang teaser. Tadinya sih mau nambahin beberapa kalimat lagi. Tapi, aku pikir-pikir rasanya jadi aneh(?) dan alhasil jadinya seperti kemarin hehe mian T^T CHAPTER 1 IS UP! Ditunggu reviewnya ya

**Kaisooship: **Ne ^^ semoga suka ya! Maaf kalo ada hal2 aneh di ff ini. apalagi ttg NCnya. Ditunggu review selanjutnya! Gomawo ^^

**Guest: **Yes! Maap baru update T^T waa sepertinya aku akan hiatus dan baru aktif setelah UN. Tungguin ya /eh/ haha jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini juga ^^

**marcul: **KaiSoo? Done untuk chapter ini :3 haha map kalo NCnya kurang greget baru pemula wkwk leave reviewnya lagi ya! Gomawo ^^

**SooSweet: **Chapter 1 is UP! Semoga tidak mengecewakan^^ Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya~


End file.
